


Gate

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [187]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The security guard at the gate follows the rules, so they must also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gate

“I’m sorry, gentle-beings, but you cannot enter until I see proof of identification.” The guard at this base was a stickler for the rules, and actually expected that the pilots would follow them too. Wes rolled his eyes and dug for his ident card, seeing that Wedge, Tycho and Hobbie were all doing the same. He found it quickly enough; after just using it to pay for his drinks he remembered exactly where it was in his pocket.

Wedge presented his card next, “Oh, Commander, I’m honored to be the one to pass you through onto base, sir. I’ve heard so much about you from the other officers.” Wedge nodded politely and went to stand next to Wes while Tycho’s card was scanned.

The fair haired Alderaanian smirked at Wedge, and he knew there was a comment coming as soon as they got away from the guard. He took his card back without a word though, saving up his sarcasm for when it wouldn’t get him into trouble.

That left Hobbie, who was frantically digging through the pockets of his pilot’s coveralls. They were the off-duty outfit of choice for many of the pilots because they tended to be baggy and they were covered with pockets of all sizes. Hobbie had already gone through all of the pockets on the jacket without finding the card. He had found credit chips, flimsi and a stylus, and even a few bits of hard candy. No card though.

Wes laughed, “I can’t take you anywhere, Hobbie. Didn’t you just have your card at the cantina?”

“I did! I know I did, and I know I put it in a pocket, I just can’t remember which one.” He finished going through the pockets on his legs and started re-examining the ones on his chest. After three of those he finally touched the card and pulled it out triumphantly.

“So, even your ident card hides from you. Must be the picture.” Wes grinned, slapping Hobbie on the back as he was finally allowed to pass through the gate.


End file.
